Nightmare
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: John totals his car. Justin hasn't been this scared in a long time. SLASH


**Name:** Nightmare

**Pairing:** Justin Gabriel/John Cena (Mild Heath Slater/Wade Barrett)

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** John totals his car. Justin hasn't been this scared in a long time.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by John's tweets about playing mailbox baseball with his car during the white-out. Hopefully it turned out alright. This is kind of from a universe myself and some friends have been working on. There may be more where this came from. ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _JustinxJohn. My worst nightmare._

_"It's not that bad here, I promise. I'll be fine."_

Justin can still hear John's voice in his head even as he paces panicked around the room. He'd told the older to try and wait it out, wait til daylight, something, _anything_ to not have to drive through the dark, snowy weather. And now, John has totaled his car, and Justin is freaking the fuck out.

"Angel, he's fine. You _know_ he's fine. You've talked to him. Now sit down and relax." Wade insists from where he sits on the bed, but Justin's unconvinced.

"I haven't _seen_ him, though!" Justin argues, throwing his hands in the air. "You know how he is! Even if he _is_ hurt, he won't tell me!"

"And why is that, huh?" Wade asks, a kind smile on his face.

Justin stops and turns to look at the older man. His face falls a bit more.

"Because he wouldn't want me to worry." the high flyer mumbles softly.

"Then aren't you kind of defeating the purpose right now?" the Englishman inquires, turning his body more towards the younger.

"But I'm already worried!" Justin sighs out, throwing himself face first onto the bed. He turns his head to face Wade, his arms coming up to hug the pillow close to him. "I need to see him."

"I'm not driving in this shit again!" Heath calls from the bathroom, and Justin rolls his eyes.

"Thanks for the input!" he yells back. Then, lower, "Dick."

Wade laughs. Justin curls in on himself a little bit, hugging the pillow tighter. The smile drops off Wade's face.

"Angel...he's fine. And you're going to see him tomorrow, and he'll be fine." the older tries, reaching up to rest a hand on Justin's back. "For God's sake, he's joking about it on Twitter. How hurt can he be?"

Justin finally laughs a little bit, and Wade smiles back at him.

"I guess you're right." he caves, beginning to relax.

"Trust me, I am." Wade replies, sitting back up straight. "John's a trooper."

Justin just nods, watching as the older stands. He rolls over to face the wall, still fairly nervous. He can't help it. He'd been away from John for all of two weeks and his boyfriend totals his car. Justin's scared. All the what if's are running circles in his head. He tries to listen to what Wade had said, push his worries to the back of his mind. But he knows, without a doubt, he won't be completely calm until he's got John in his arms again. When he falls asleep, Heath and Wade curled up on the other bed, he rethinks the idea that his first night on the Smackdown had been terrible. He's never been in a bed that felt so empty in his entire _life_.

**III**

The next night, Justin's feet can't carry him fast enough. He nearly trips over them a dozen times at least, almost knocking people over left and right as he darts through the backstage of the arena. He lost Heath and Wade the second the car had been in park, jumping out and taking off in a near sprint. He'd been jittery since he woke up, and it had only gotten worse as they'd neared the arena. By the time the car stopped, he'd nearly been vibrating. Now, he skids to a halt outside one of the doors, pounding on it frantically.

The second the door is open even the slightest bit, Justin's inside, kicking it shut behind him as he practically launches himself at John. He looks his lover over, scrutinizing every square inch he can see before scrambling to pull the older's shirt off as carefully as he can. John just laughs, taking Justin's hands in his own and pulling them carefully off of him. He leans forward and rests a hand on the high flyer's cheek, kissing his lips, and Justin feels his breathing even out for the first time since he'd gotten the phone call. He pulls back and looks deep into John's eyes.

"You're okay?" Justin reaffirms, still clinging to the older.

John nods, smiles. "Completely fine. My neck doesn't even hurt anymore."

"You promise?" the high flyer asks, not budging the on subject just yet.

The Superstar finally pulls his shirt off himself, throwing it to the side and letting Justin run his hands up and down his chest, stomach, back, arms, any piece of skin he can reach. Justin feels over evey square inch, listening carefully for even so much as a sharp intake of breath from his lover, before eventually, he's satisfied. He slumps against John in sheer relief, laying kisses across his chest. When John's arms come up to wrap around him, he almost cries, leaning back and pressing their lips together once more. This time, it's with an intensity the first kiss had been lacking.

Justin kisses the Superstar with everything he's got, grateful to just have the older in his arms. He'd been so nervous, so scared...but none of that matters now. John is here, and John is not hurt, and John is kissing him and holding him moving his hands lower like Justin's been _itching_ for him to for _days_, and-

-there's a knock on the door. The South African just barely restrains his groan as John pulls back and sighs.

"Shit. Who in the hell...?" John mutters, stepping back from Justin and walking over to the door. He yanks it open with a, "Can I help you?"

"I figured Justin was with you, so here I am. In case he forgot, we do go on kind of early tonight, so he should probably get ready and, uh, put off the celebrating for a little later." Wade's voice drifts over from the doorway.

Justin's eyes snap open wide.

"Oh, damn!" he curses, rushing over to the door.

He looks up at Wade sheepishly.

"I forgot." he mutters, smiling shyly as he looks up at them through his bangs.

"I kind of thought so." Wade says with a soft smile, holding the younger's gym bag out to him.

Justin takes it gratefully, shrugging it onto his shoulder. He looks up at John almost sadly. John just pulls him close and presses a soft kiss to his lips, breaking off to regard him fondly.

"It's alright. I'll be here when we're done taping. And I'll see you plenty before then." John says, looking right into his lover's eyes. His voice shifts to a whisper and he leans in a bit more. "I'm fine. I promise you, Justin."

Justin nods slowly and turns to head out the door with Wade to go get ready. At the last minute, he turns around and grabs John again, kissing him fiercely. John hugs him tight, kissing him back for a moment. Finally, Justin manages to pull back and let go. He waves at his lover as he walks away, smiling when John waves back and watches until he disappears from sight. He hears Wade laugh and turns to the Englishman, blushing wildly.

"See, Angel? I told you he's fine." Wade says softly.

Justin laughs a bit.

"Yea, yea." he replies, hefting his gym bag up higher on his shoulder.

He couldn't be happier that Wade was right. But now, he just can't wait for Raw to be _over_, so he can _really_ make sure John is okay. After all, it has been two weeks since they've seen each other.

**III**

"Holy _shit, _John! Fuck, _fuck_, fuck, _right there_." Justin groans out, trying to brace himself between the seat and the door.

"What, right _here_?" John growls into his ear, angling the same way, but thrusting in harder.

Justin almost yelps before moaning low and dipping his head down to rest on his arm. "Yes, _yes_. Oh my _God_, _John_, feels _so good_."

They're crammed in the back of John's crappy rental that he's in until they can get him a new car. John's folded over Justin, who's folded in half as they fuck, the windows fogged up from all their heavy breathing as well as the heater being on. It's probably one of the least comfortable places Justin's ever had sex, especially as big as he and John are, but right now, he's not objecting to anything. He's just glad John's even here right now to fuck him in an uncomfortable place. Then, the Superstar is sucking on _that spot_ on his neck and his mind is just fucking _gone_.

"Ohhhhh, _FUCK_, John..." he moans loudly, losing his grip just a bit.

He tips his head back, and John just pushes in that much harder, trailing his teeth across the younger's neck and down his shoulder. Justin's almost whimpering as he pushes himself back up and tightening his hold on the door, sliding his hand further up on the driver's seat. One of John's hands digs fingers into his hips, and he knows there will be bruises to hide for Smackdown, but he just doesn't give a shit, especialy as the older slides his other hand around to grip his cock, tugging it nice and quick.

"That's right, baby. Come on." John whispers, kissing his jaw right by his ear.

Just as he begins to speed up, however, there's a loud banging on the passenger side of the car. John startles, trying to sit up on instinct. The movement pushes Justin forward more, quickly, and combined with the force of the high flyer startling at the sound as well, propels his head straight into the window. At the same time, John's head hits the ceiling. They're both cradling their heads when they hear the voice outside the car.

"Heeey, looks like someone's getting busy, naw mean?" Heath calls.

Justin can _feel_ John going soft. When he finally sighs and pulls out Justin almost growls.

"Are you fucking _serious_ right now?" he mutters angrily under his breath.

He and John shuffle around and find their clothes, tugging them on begrudgingly. The high flyer is the first one out of the car, practically falling out. He moves to shove Heath, but is makes his head hurt and he grabs that instead, trying to massage it. John's by his side almost instantly, pulling his hand back to look over the bump that's already forming.

"Jesus, Heath, what the hell was that?" Justin snaps, glaring at the redhead.

"My bad." Heath says, shrugging a bit, a guilty smile on his face.

"You're gonna think 'your bad', you asshole!" the South African growls, trying to get at Heath again.

How can his friend find this funny? He hasn't even _seen_ John in two weeks! Unfortunately, the Superstar holds him back. Despite his best efforts, he can't free himself from John's grip. He's still struggling to get at a laughing Heath when another voice interrupts them.

"That's enough, boys!" the English accent booms out.

Immediately, they both stop, and all three turn to watch Wade approach.

"I really don't care if you beat the shit out of each other or not, don't get me wrong. But let's at least get back to the hotel first. I'm exhausted." Wade huffs out, finally coming to a halt next to them.

Justin sighs.

"Alright, fine. Let's just go." he huffs out.

"Shotgun!" Heath calls, yanking open the passenger door right as Justin reaches for it.

The high flyer rolls his eyes.

"Really, Heath?" he asks in almost disbelief.

The look Heath gives him makes Justin grumble and climb into the back seat, scooting over so he'll be sitting behind John. Wade throws his things in the trunk with Justin, John, and Heath's. He makes a face before finally giving up and climbing in next to Justin. The high flyer just blushes. Once John gets in and starts the car, the conversation settles into easy joking about the night's Raw. That is, until Heath gets his hands on the radio. He plugs in his iPod before anyone has a chance to object. Suddenly, John's theme music is spilling from the speakers, and Justin blushes even brighter.

"Hey, look, Justin! It's your favorite song!" the redhead exclaims excitedly from the front.

Justin just cradles his face in his hands. This can_not_ be happening.

"Heath, why do you always have to be so bloody immature?" Wade pipes up, coming to Justin's defense. He wants to hug the Englishman. "And will someone please turn this God-awful music off? No offense, Cena."

John tries to reply, but Heath just cranks the music up louder.

"What'd you say, Wade? I can't hear you over this awesome music!" he yells, turning the music up impossibly louder.

Justin wants to curl in on himself and just die. He hears John laugh from the front seat, meets his eyes in the rearview. He lets out a light sigh. This ride cannot before over fast enough.

**III**

Later on, John presses into Justin again, much slower this time. The high flyer tries to breathe evenly, but it's so hard. All this time, all this shit, and his lover is finally _here_, holding him, making love to him, and it's amazing. He breathes a shaky sigh of relief as John comes to rest up against him, his own knees folded against his chest. After a moment, when John still hasn't moved, he opens his eyes slowly.

The Superstar's eyes are closed and he's just breathing, completely lost in the feeling. When he finally slides open his eyes, Justin sees how glassy and wet they are. He nearly loses it. He takes a few slow, steadying breaths before he realizes what he has to do. Carefully, shakily, he rolls them over so that he's on top, bringing his legs to rest on either side of his lover's hips. John's hands come to rest possesively on Justin's own hips, and the high flyer blushes. He looks down at the Superstar, catches his tear-filled gaze and dips down, kissing him softly. John brings a hand up to rest on the younger's face, his thumb stroking Justin's cheek even as they part.

"What is it, my love?" Justin whispers, barely a breath away from the older.

John's quiet for a few long minutes. He starts to speak once, then stops, closing his mouth. He brings a hand to his eyes, rubbing at them. Finally, he manages a response.

"I was so scared, Justin. The car just started sliding, and-"

And Justin _knows_ he has to be strong now, and he cuts John off with a soft kiss. He lifts himself up a bit on the older's dick as they kiss, pulling back to rest his forehead on John's, meet his gaze.

"It's okay. You're fine." the high flyer mumbles, and drops back down, all at once.

John groans, his hands flying back down to grab Justin's hips. Justin grins, pulling up until John's almost completely out of him before sliding back down again, faster. John's eyes close, his head tilted back. His fingers flex against Justin's skin as the younger rides him, setting a quick pace that Justin _knows_ is driving John crazy. The high flyer tries with each thrust to find his spot, somehow managing to miss every time. Suddenly, John snaps his hips up to meet Justin's and spots flash behind the younger's eyes, his lover pressing fluidly against it on the first try. Justin's arms go wobbly, shaky, and he slumps forward a bit. John thrusts up into the South African again and leans up, kissing him roughly. Justin's panting and moaning, his own dick sliding between their stomachs with every movement in this position. It's driving him crazy.

And normally, it'd be too soon when they both get off as quickly as they do, they know it, but given the circumstances, neither one is surprised. Justin just drops, landing solidly on John's chest. They're both trying to take deep breaths, get air back into their lungs. John's arms come up to wrap around Justin, holding him tightly. Justin feels the older's breathing hitch more than he hears it, and he picks his head up. There are tears in John's eyes again. Justin feels his heart aching. He dips down to kiss John tenderly, trying to ease the older's pain. John pulls back and moves Justin so the younger's head rests on his chest, pulling out carefully. It's a while before the Superstar finally speaks, and when he does, it's shaky.

"For a split second, I thought I was gonna die. The snow was coming down so thick, and so fast...I literally couldn't see anything. And then the car started sliding, and I had no idea what I was gonna hit...and I just..." John breaks off, trying to steady himself. He closes his eyes, takes a slow breath in...out...and opens them again. "All I could think about was you."

Justin listens on, clinging to his lover. He can hear the fear present in the older's voice, and it makes him ache. He presses soft kisses to John's chest even as the Superstar speaks.

"And, and I mean, I've had near death experiences before. I've had my life flash in front of my eyes before. This time, it was only you." he continues quietly, still cradling Justin in his arms. "You're my whole life, Justin. I love you."

Justin lifts his head up to look his lover in the eyes. Tears still stain John's face, and it tugs at Justin's heart. He leans down and seals their lips together, trying to keep the tears in his own eyes. John kisses him back through soft sobs, and Justin pulls back just enough to speak against his lips.

"I love you too. I'm so fucking glad you're alright." he whispers tenderly, bringing a hand up to stroke lovingly at John's face. "I don't know what I'd do without you. But you're fine. You're _here_."

John nods and tilts his chin up to capture Justin's lips again, rolling over so they're lying next to each other. When Justin falls asleep wrapped in John's arms a little later, he knows that a bed has never been more comfortable in his _life_.


End file.
